


Kirk and Spock Spells 'Spirk'

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Implied M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: Spock takes some time to consider Kirk and him. What sort of relationship is it? Where does one draw the line between logic and convention? Does love for a comrade... or possibly more, compare to Surak's teachings?(Originally published on fanfiction.net, where I'm called 'Yel Ashaya')Disclaimer: Star Trek, except my OCs, is not mine (sadly)





	Kirk and Spock Spells 'Spirk'

_Hmmm... Not my usual type,_ thought Kirk, referring to the stunning beauty of an ensign standing in front of him as though she were some sort of cocktail.  _Worth a try,_  Kirk reconsidered. She must have run her slender fingers through her hair more than 20 times in the past 5 minutes or so. Kirk knew she liked him, whenever a landing party was called, she personally asked the captain if she could be a part of it. She had no trouble in getting the "yes" she wanted; she was attractive, skilled and deeply intelligent. She knew, from rumours and stories from fellow female colleagues, ranging from communications officer Uhura to the numerous off lander guests that visited the Enterprise, about Captain Kirk's 'busy hands'.

Kirk had given the signal and they both leaned in for that all important kiss. But, Kirk's attention was not on the woman who's lips where locked with his, but with another female officer walking in front of him.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Dr. McCoy asked Spock.

Spock was in some sort of daze, it took him a while to react. "To what are you referring doctor?"

McCoy had a stern expression on his face, but that expression was also coupled with humour, "That." McCoy gestured to kirk, who was still cavorting with the young ensign.

"I am a Vulcan, I do not get 'bothered'", Spock reminded the ship's doctor, as if he didn't need reminding.

Spock still looked quizzical over what exactly Bones was referring to, dispite the numerous gestures and give-aways. McCoy could see the young Vulcan's uncertainty; although Spock tried very hard to reveal nothing, McCoy could see through him. Therefore, McCoy filled Spock in , "you do have dating on Vulcan don't you?"

Spock considered for a moment, "not exactly, we have Pon Farr. Which is a state of..." He was cut off by Bones.

"Yes, I do know what Pon Farr is, Spock, I AM the ship's chief medical officer!"

"I am aware of you hierarchy aboard this vessel," Spock said, clearly seeing no point whatsoever to this conversation.

"Ok, let me out it this way," McCoy started, "do Vulcans have... sex?" He made a face.

Spock's pale, almost yellow face turned read and he blushed. He was obviously uncomfortable talking about this subject matter. He did, however, reply, "yes." As simple as that; one word. Not really Spock's strength.

"Ok, so you know what flirting is, then?"

"Yes, doctor. I am indeed familiar with the concept."

McCoy stood there for a while, thinking of what else to say to try and get his point across.

"Doctor, is there a point to this seemingly pointless and irrelevant conversation? If there is not, then I should like to continue my work."

"Ok, I'll cut to the chase," McCoy said.

"You'll do what, doctor?" Again, Spock was confused with human terminologies.

"I'll get on with it!" McCoy reiterated; not angrily, but loudly. He continued, " I've noticed a certain", he paused, looking for the appropriate word, "uh, friendship between you two."

"Since we have not been regularly including or referencing someone else in this conversation, you will need to clarify who the other person is".

"The captain."

"Of course we are friends. We have worked together for many years and been on countless missions. You, yourself, doctor, should know that. Although we share little in common, Jim and I consider ourselves to be well-acquaintanced colleagues."

"No, I mean 'friends'". The doctor stressed that last word a lot, perhaps too much. But he had to make sure Spock understood, without him having to say too much.

For a while, Spock stood there completely still, he was evidently thinking hard; like a computer scanning its databases. He finally reached a conclusion, "if you are referring to a romantic relationship, then you must be mistaken. I have no need for such things and to have certain," he paused, thinking about what to say, "'feelings' for someone who is not the opposite gender is pointless; there is no purpose. I have never considered it a possibility." Spock opened his mouth again, and after a reasonably long pause, "regarding myself."

"Kirk has". McCoy said simply, shrugging.

"So, gentleman, what are you two up to?" Kirk strode in like a knight in shining armour; the 'chat' with the ensign had obviously gone well. McCoy and Spock were caught unawares.

McCoy held a closed hand up to his mouth and coughed, clearing his throat. "Nothing..." The last syllable of the word drained off and McCoy tried to cover it up with another obviously fake cough.

Spock realised that McCoy was not going to answer his captain's question, so he did, "doctor McCoy is not correct. We were discussing..."

He was cut off for the second time that evening by McCoy, "...what the possible names are for the natural satellite we recently found circling an unknown class 'M' planet in the Alpha Quadrant." 'Phew, that was close,' McCoy thought to himself.

Kirk seemed sceptical, but Bones was his closest and oldest friend, so , what the hell? Kirk decided to let his colleague off the hook, "Ah, that."

Kirk had spotted two rather pretty female officers making their way to the Bridge. He smirked at McCoy, who said, "Wait for me, Jim!"

Once he was sure Jim and Doctor McCoy had left, Spock went hurriedly back to his quarters. He waited for the door to slide open and sat down on his bed. He was replaying the conversation he and Bones had earlier. 'Kirk has'. "I know", Spock whispered to himself, unsure of what to think.

His thoughts were lost as Kirk's voice came over the communicator: " Captain Kirk to Spock."

Spock sat there for a short while, remaining silent, before answering, alarming Kirk.

"Spock..." Came Kirk's voice again.

"Spock here, captain." He waited for instructions. For a rare moment in his life, he had a preference. He did not want to go on a mission, with anyone. He waited for the inevitable "Report to the bridge..."

But it never came, instead, Kirk said this. "I need to speak to you..."

 


End file.
